


Mine - Oneshot

by raccodactyl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Anon request: Can I just saw how I love that your Arthur x male reader the reader refers to Arthur as sir, and Arthur refers to the reader as boy it just amazing. Could I get a Arthur x Male reader where someone flirts with the reader and Arthur gets jealous so kinky sex ensures in his tent.Summary: literally just porn





	Mine - Oneshot

It was a pretty decent night in the saloon in Valentine. The piano man played upbeat tunes, happy drunks danced around, and although you were a little tipsy, you had no plans on getting drunk. You and Arthur only came here for a decent dinner away from the gang and neither of you was in the mood to get sloppy although the two of you enjoyed watching people happily dance around. 

 

You and Arthur sat at the bar and finished up your supper, making casual conversation and enjoying the light, positive atmosphere. Arthur got up from his seat, “Just gotta piss is all,” he said before sliding out the back door. 

 

A man approached you from behind, clearly drunk. He put his hand lightly on your shoulder, “I don’t know if I’ve seen you around here before.”

 

“I doubt you have,” you grumbled, trying to brush him off. 

 

“Now don’t get too fussy. I promise you let me get my hands on you and you’ll be having one hell of a time.”

 

“Now I don’t doubt that, mister, but I happily decline.”

 

“Oh come on now,” he begged, “I’ll treat you real special.”

 

You let out a forced chuckle, “Maybe another time.”

 

Arthur walked through the door and stood behind you, putting his hands on your shoulders tightly. He gave a scowl to the man trying to flirt with you. 

 

“Is this man giving you trouble.” you stranger taunted. “You want me to get him off your back?”

 

“I think it might be in your best interest to step back, mister,” Arthur retorted, you could tell he was getting angry, his grip on you tightened and his body tensed. He was a level-headed man but this was making him real mad. 

 

“I don’t quite see your authority in this situation.”

 

“Now, sir, I will say it again. I think it is in your best interest to  _ step. back.” _

 

“Now I-” 

 

The man was cut off by a hard punch to the jaw. He was knocked flat on the floor before you could even blink and soon enough you were being pulled out of the saloon. Arthur hopped on his horse and you followed his lead. He rode out of town and deep into the woods to a place you had become familiar with. It was secluded and far enough away from everything to close the risk of being bothered. 

 

You got off your horse and your feet had barely touched the ground when his hands were you, pressing you into a tree, and kissing you roughly. 

 

“You’re mine,” he breathed between kisses, “ _ Mine. _ ” 

 

His hands moved under your shirt, rubbing at your torso and taking you all in. He began to unbutton your top and soon enough your bare back was pressed against the bark of the tree. His lips moved from your mouth, planted wetting wet kisses along your jaw before focusing on your neck. He began to nip and suck right where your throat met your collar bones. You let out a gentle moan, making him growl into your skin. He pulled off and you could already feel the skin beginning to bruise. He knew what he was doing, your shirt would likely only cover half of that mark. 

 

He began to undo your belt when you pulled away, “I think you’re a bit overdressed.”

 

With great haste, he took off his jacket and shirt, tossing them to the forest floor before returning to your belt, “I don’t think you know who’s in charge, little boy.” 

 

One of his hands moved around your neck, pressing gently on your arteries. “You belong to me,” he growled, “And you will follow exactly as I say, when I say it. Do you understand”

 

“Yes,” you whined. 

 

“Yes who,” he said sternly.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Good boy. Get on your knees.”

 

You dropped down in front of him, and undid his gun belt, tossing it away with the rest of his clothes before moving to undo his trousers. He was already rock hard, sighing with relief when he was finally let out from the strain of his pants. 

 

Without wasting time you began to suck on the head, pumping the base as you paid attention to where he was the most sensitive. He wrapped his fingers in your hair, holding onto you tightly. You began to bob up and down, taking in as much as you could. He let out little groans, only motivating you to go harder. 

 

“You want me to fuck your mouth, little boy,” he said through growls. 

 

You pulled off, “Please, sir.”

 

He grabbed your hair firmly and you let your jaw go slack. He pushed his throbbing cock inside of your mouth, going slowly at first before shoving himself all the way down. You kept your eyes open as tears fell from your eyes and spit dripped down your chin. “So good.”

 

He pulled you off when he had enough, instructing you to strip before going on your hands and knees on a soft spot of grass. You could hear him coming up behind you and it only excited you more. You were desperate for him, sprawled out and vulnerable. 

 

He came to kneel between your legs, “Look at you, my pretty boy,” he said as he grabbed your ass with those massive hands of his. He pressed a hard smack, leaving you groaning and your ass red. 

 

“Couldn’t help but hurt the man that tried to get his hands on you. If only he could see you now, all weak for me and only me.” 

 

He spit on his hand, rubbing his fingers and slicking them up before pressing one through your tight ring of muscles. He just barely grazed your prostate, leaving you breathless and begging for more. You were so desperate for him and how you loved it when he got rough with you. 

 

He pushed another finger inside of you, the familiar stretch driving you wild even still. It was a bit rougher considering he was only using spit but damn, the pain felt a little too good. You heard him spit in his hand once again and you could feel the blunt tip of his cock teasing you, “Is this what you want, boy? You want my cock in you?”

 

“Please, sir,” you begged, longing to feel him inside of you, “please fuck me, sir.”

 

He pushed himself in slowly until he was fully in you. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he nailed your prostate without even trying, “No one knows your body like I do,” he growled, “No one can make you feel like I can.”

 

He began to move, going with a slight bit of caution before throwing it to the wind, picking up the pace and letting the sounds of his thighs smacking yours break the silence of the peaceful woods. 

 

He brought his hand down to your throat, pulling you from your position and pressing your back against his front. He continued to fuck you roughly, now able to wrap his hand around your throat and the other against your cock. He pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses to the back of your neck. With the lack of blood flow, you felt like you were high. You couldn’t focus on anything but the amount of pleasure he was able to force out of your body and it was bringing you closer and closer to the edge. 

 

“I can feel your cock twitching, boy? Are you gonna cum? Cum around me, boy.”

 

His hand moved from your throat before he pushed you back to your elbows again. He grabbed your hips bruisingly tight, slamming into you fiercely with immense force. He took a hand from your hip and moved it to stroke your aching shaft. His pumps in time with his thrusts, it didn’t take long for you to be thrown over the edge into ecstasy. He continued to pound you through your orgasm, your heightened sensitivity letting you feel each twitch of his cock as he began to unravel. His white, hot spunk filled your insides as he let out deep moans. 

 

After a few moments, he gently pulled out, flipping you over to find you fucked out but in a good way. Your eyes were heavy when he began to kiss you, “All mine,” he said once again.

 

“I outta keep it up if you go that hard when you’re jealous.”

 

“Don’t push it, boy,” he said in a light but firm tone. 

 

“You know I could never go with anyone else, Arthur.”

 

“I know, darlin,” he sighed as he moved to lay with you, staring up at the bright stars. 

 

“Now how the hell am I supposed to cover up this giant mark on my neck,” you asked in a joking angry tone?”

 

“Isn’t that the exact opposite of the point?”

 

“You cheeky bastard,” you chuckled.

 

“Now they’ll know who you really belong to.” he said darkly.

 

“Always, Mr Morgan. No doubt about that.”


End file.
